1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a structure for the display and dispensing of tickets such as lottery tickets. More particularly, this invention relates to a device having a door pivotally attached at a lower portion of the rear end and a lock that is secured in an upper opening of the door by projections located on the lock and the door to semi-permanently secure the lock in the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of box-like structures for displaying and dispensing of tickets has been known for sometime. Generally, such dispensers have common characteristics such as transparent walls through which a stack of tickets may be seen, means for securing the dispenser in position and for preventing unauthorized removal of tickets therefrom, and a slotted portion through which the tickets may be manually dispensed.
Ticket dispensers are also known in the art that include a hinged rear door to provide access to the interior of the dispenser and a lock that is secured on the door and is operable by a key to secure the door in place. A typical lock construction, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,038 and 4,995,507, includes a head portion adjacent the exterior surface of said door, a body portion that extends through an opening in the door and a latching arm attached to the body portion and movable into a locking position. As shown in the previously described patents, such lock structure is secured to the door by a nut that engages threads on the lock body portion and abuts against the interior surface of the door.
Although the prior art structure for securing a lock on a door is operationally effective, it suffers from the drawback of requiring extra time and a nut or clip for assembling the lock securely in place on the door. The present invention provides a display device with a lock securing structure that can be effected without the use of nuts or clips and in a shorter amount of time than that required by the prior art structure.